


大菅 | 跳支舞吧？

by gingerag1608



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Slow Dancing, 大菅
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: ＊兩人交往十年左右設定＊聽著Thinking out loud突然腦洞大開的產物（舊文，寫於2019.01.21）





	大菅 | 跳支舞吧？

**Author's Note:**

> ＊兩人交往十年左右設定  
＊聽著Thinking out loud突然腦洞大開的產物  
（舊文，寫於2019.01.21）

高中同學的婚禮。啊啊，他們也快要三十了，菅原這麼想著，喝了一口手中的香檳。

「菅，我拿了一點吃的。」大地端著兩個盤子從點心區走了回來，「謝啦。」菅原接過盤子，兩人一起走到一張小桌子旁坐下。  
婚禮是西式的，新郎新娘好像特別憧憬國外賓客們一起跳舞的形式，因此儀式之後的婚宴辦在一間天花板挑得特別高的舞廳。中間留給賓客們跳舞，周圍則擺著簡單的食物和幾張小桌子。

接過大地遞來的叉子，遞給大地餐巾紙，菅原插起了一小片牛肉送進嘴裡，盯著舞池裡兩兩成對的人看。  
「真好啊。」他輕輕的嘆了一口氣，看著將頭枕在丈夫胸口，甜甜笑著的女性。

男女之間在公共場合再怎麼親密也不太會遭受異樣的眼光……不對不對，太過親密還是會被瞪的。但至少不會被視為異常吧，他如此胡思亂想著。他其實也想跟身旁的這個人去跳支舞的，但公共場合果然還是有點那個吧。

此時一陣痛楚中斷了他的思考，大地用力的敲了他的頭一下，「痛！大地你對自己的男朋友下手怎麼可以這麼重啦！」菅原小聲的對大地吼著。「別胡思亂想啦。」罪魁禍首笑著，「反正你一定又是在想什麼現實真殘酷，同志情侶不能開誠布公的事情了吧。」「你是我肚子裡的蛔蟲嗎！」「眉頭再皺下去可是會有皺紋的哦，我們可都不年輕了。」

嘛，交往了十年怎麼可能不知道呢，大地心想，雖然菅原總是一副爽朗的模樣，但對於他人的眼光總是非常在意，也異常小心。  
他也知道，菅原如此小心或許只是怕這段感情在違反雙方意願下突然結束。他們都非常珍惜這段得來不易的感情，但逐漸邁向三十歲時，親戚建議去相親的次數漸漸多了起來，是否要結婚也是常常出現在飯桌上的問題。  
他們討論了很多次，關於如何躲過那些邀約，畢竟他們都沒有跟父母說清楚過。但同居了這麼久，或許父母其實早就知道了。令人洩氣的是，父母從來沒有幫忙拒絕那些相親的邀請。他們都很清楚，因此也沒有向誰說明白過。知道的可能就是幾個比較熟稔的朋友罷了。  
大地在餐桌下方，輕輕的抓住了菅原的手。  
「這裡是公共場合哦。」菅原說著，低下了頭。看著菅原紅了的耳尖，大地笑了一下：「沒人會看到的啦。」  
他握緊了那隻因為年齡而有點粗糙的手。

背景音樂播起了Ed Sheeran的Thinking out loud。  
這是他們都很喜歡的一首歌。曾經在家裡半開玩笑的跳著不像樣的華爾滋，偶爾踩到對方的腳，但菅原很喜歡那種雙手握著戀人的感覺，大地也很喜歡戀人把頭輕輕靠在他頭上時傳來的溫度。雖然後來跳著跳著跳到床上去了，但那就是另一個故事了。  
「我們也去跳支舞吧？」大地提出了邀約。  
「不行的，兩個大男人一起跳舞太明顯啦。」  
「裝成朋友不就好了？那裡不也有兩個女生在跳嗎？」  
「哎呀，女生跳跟男生跳還是不一樣啦。」菅原有點消沉的說，「唉，難得你還穿了西裝呢……」他小聲的咕噥。

聽到了他的自言自語，大地想到了什麼似的站了起來。「我帶你去個地方吧。」說著便把菅原拉出了舞廳，「咦？去哪？話說你對這裡熟嗎？等下不會迷路吧？」「不會啦不會啦，我可是有跟著他們一起來場勘過哦。」菅原看著大地的後腦勺，但只聽聲音就知道，他現在大概又露出了那種很溫柔的笑容。

停在一間小小的置物間前面，大地推開門走了進去。裡頭擺滿了打掃用具，沒有擺著東西的地方，塞了兩個人之後只能勉勉強強走個幾步。  
大地開了燈，關上了門。原本舞廳中音量十足的音樂，只剩微弱的一點聲音。

「要跳支舞嗎？」大地對菅原伸出了手。「你啊，到底怎麼知道這種地方的啊。」語氣雖然無奈，但菅原還是將手放在這隻溫暖的大手中，大地的另一隻手扶上了他的腰，他的手則輕輕放在了大地的肩膀上，兩人隨著微弱的音樂輕輕搖擺了起來。「嘛，聽到婚禮上要跳舞的時候，場勘的時候我就特別找了一下。」大地將菅原拉近了自己，「他們在試播音樂的時候，我可是很努力的在找隱密又聽得到音樂的地方呢。」啊啊，在這種時候總是特別帥呢，他的男朋友。菅原感受得到，雙頰的熱度微微上升了，像是要掩飾害羞一般，他將頭靠在了大地的肩膀上。  
「菅，我們啊，或許永遠都沒辦法在那麼開闊的舞廳裡頭跳舞，只能躲在這種小小的置物間裡頭，但是跟你在哪裡，就算沒那麼羅曼蒂克也好，我都覺得是最幸福的。」大地平穩的聲音傳進了菅原的耳裡。  
眼眶好像有點熱了。  
「什麼啊，你什麼時候變得這麼會說話。」他的臉依然靠著大地的肩膀，聲音有點悶悶的。「十年了，都還沒有進步的話那不就慘了嗎。」大地哈哈笑著，輕柔的摸了摸菅原的頭。  
菅原緩緩的抬頭，姿勢恢復成和大地對視的樣子，看進大地的眼睛。「我也是。」握緊了兩人交疊的手，他露齒一笑：「就算沒辦法結婚也好，跟你在一起，我就會是最幸福的。」  
看著眼角泛著淚光，卻笑得如此燦爛的菅原，大地緊緊的抱住了眼前的人。

音樂仍然唱著。  
「Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars」  
雖然不是在千顆星星之下，只是在日光燈的照射中；雖然不是美麗的舞廳，而是窄小而有點髒亂的置物間裡，他們卻共享了這十年來最甜蜜的吻。  
  
開車回家的路上，大地一手握著方向盤，一手握住了身旁人的手：「哪天，我們一起去跟爸媽說清楚吧。」菅原愣了一下，隨即微微笑了起來：「我正想跟你說這件事呢。」  
「如果哪天，日本的同志婚姻也能合法就好啦。」菅原看著大地被窗外路燈和車尾燈照得一明一暗的臉，笑了起來。「嗯，在那天到來之前，我們也得好好努力才行。」  
車子開進停車場，他們提著婚禮的禮品，走向兩人的家。  
「首先先從買對戒開始吧？」菅原半開玩笑似的說著，「再怎麼說都應該是先跟父母說清楚吧？戒指被看到的話要怎麼解釋呀。」「哎呀哎呀，就說身旁這位就是我未來想共度一生的人，之類的？」「這樣感覺好像也不錯。」「是吧！」  
  
———有你在，我就會是最幸福的。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想看這兩隻跳跳舞，不小心就打成這樣了  
把腦中想的畫面打成文字真的很難啊


End file.
